Minnie Mouse
'Minerva "Minnie" Mouse''' is Mickey Mouse's sweet and very beautiful girlfriend. Like her name suggests, she is a mouse. She is voiced by Russi Taylor. In the 1987 version of Mickey Mouse Fun!, she was dead. Now In Show Mickey Mouse Clubhouse 2 Appearance Minnie Mouse is an anthropomorphized mouse with black fur and large, black, circular ears. She has long eyelashes and wears a gold tiara with a ruby Hidden Mickey-shaped symbol set in the middle. She wears an elegant ball gown with short, ball-shaped sleeves. The top of the gown is pink with red lining. The pink section sports a flower-like pattern inside circles that line the bottom. She wears another, salmon-colored layer underneath this, and a third, pleated, red layer under that. Minnie also wears white gloves that cover her whole arms and a large, red bow on the back of her dress. Interestingly, in Kingdom Hearts, whenever Minnie turns around, her ears remain a rounded shaped so they are constantly facing the screen, just like in Disney cartoons (the same rule applies to Mickey, who also has rounded ears when he appears at the end of the game, as in the cartoons). However, in Kingdom Hearts II (and all other games afterward), their ears stay in the same position whichever way they are facing (similar to how they appear in Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas). This is the reason why in Kingdom Hearts Queen Minnie can't be turned around like all the other characters when watched in full view in Jiminy's Journal. Family Minnie is the granddaughter of Kate.She is also the daughter of Nessa and niece of Pearl. Tom has a wife named Spot, who is the mother of Melody and sister-in-law of Minnie. Also she is the cousin of Maggie. In Minnie and Maggie, Minnie's cousin Maggie appears. He found out and how he got the friendship with Daisy's son David. David is Daisy's son, while Maggie is Minnie's cousin. 'Personality' In addition to her sweetness and beauty, Minnie Mouse is very humble, regards herself as equal to her citizens, and displays very little hubris toward her status as queen. For example, she asks Aqua to address her simply as "Minnie". She cares very much for those dear to her, such as Mickey, Donald and Goofy, hoping for their safe return from their journey. Minnie also has little tolerance for evildoers, such as Pete and Maleficent, demanding to know what they are up to. The status of her kingdom also concerns her because of the Unversed and Heartless's appearances throught the years and causing chaos. 'Cliparts' Minnie_Pink_Dress.png Defaultprofilefemale.png Minnie.png Minnie Mouse9.gif 02 Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse Cliparts Royalmin.gif Minrosesmell.gif Princess_minnie_mouse.png 'Artworks' 02 Minnie Mouse Disney Friends.jpg|Minnie Mouse From: Disney Friends Minnie Mouse KH.png|Minnie Mouse From: Kingdom Hearts The Series Minnie Mouse KHII.png|Minnie Mouse From: Kingdom Hearts II The Series Queen Minnie.jpg|Minnie Mouse From: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Series INFINITY Minnie Mouse render.jpg|Minnie Mouse From: Disney Infinity 02 Minnie Mouse - DMW.jpg|Minnie Mouse Artworks 'Gallery' DMW - Minnie Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse From: Disney Magical World DMW - Hosts Minnie Mouse.jpg Here's Minnie Mouse.jpg|Meets Minnie Mouse!!! DMW2_-_Minnie_Mouse.jpg|Minnie Mouse From: Disney Magical World 2 DMW2_Minnie_Mouse_Meet.jpg Minnie_Mouse_and_Mii_-_DMW2.jpg Mii_and_Minnie_Mouse_-_DMW2.jpg 'Minnie Mouse Quotes' Minnie Mouse/Quotes and Lines. Category:Characters Category:Mentors Category:Lovers Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Disney Princess Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Characters Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Cute characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Disney Crossover Category:Martial Artists